W towarzystwie Draco
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Tom 1 w serii "Eskorta". Uwaga: slash! Draco jest właścicielem firmy  Eskorta", oferującej podróżnym ochronę podczas podróży przez niebezpieczne tereny. Harry Potter musi go zatrudnić, ale cel ich podróży odbiega nieco od tego, czego spodziewa się Draco.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginału: _Draco's Escort Service_****  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> **patrz profil**  
>Autor: <strong>Cheryl Dyson**_  
><em>Tłumacz:** Nerejda  
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> jest  
><strong>Oznaczenie wiekowe<strong>: PG – 13**  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia: <strong>**slash, wulgaryzmy  
><strong>Bohaterowie:<strong> Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, postacie z folkloru angielskiego  
><strong>Relacje: <strong>HP&DM  
><strong>Liczba<strong> **rozdziałów:** 10**  
><strong>Kanon: <strong>**wydarzeń do HPiKP, zachowania niekanoniczne**  
><strong>Beta:<strong>** aileen_ana (pomoc tłumaczeniowa), Kuma**  
><strong>Oryginał datowany<strong>** **na:** 2007  
><strong>Streszczenie:<strong> Draco Malfoy jest właścicielem firmy "Eskorta", oferującej podróżnym ochronę podczas podróży przez niebezpieczne tereny. Harry Potter musi go zatrudnić, ale cel ich podróży odbiega nieco od tego, czego spodziewa się Draco.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Cheryl Dyson, i proszę to uszanować.**  
><strong>TN:**** **„W towarzystwie Draco"** jest pierwszym tomem z sześciu w serii „Eskorta", autorstwa Cheryl Dyson.  
>Podziękowania za dodatkową betę wędrują do <strong>Kumy<strong> ;* Jesteś kochana!

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>W TOWARZYSTWIE DRACO<strong>

_autorstwa** Cheryl Dyson**_

_w tłumaczeniu_**_ Nerejdy_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1<strong>

Harry był wściekły.

— Nie! Nie ma mowy! — krzyczał. — Chcę kogoś innego!

— Jest najlepszy — nalegał Lupin — i sprawdza się.

— Draco Malfoy sprawdza się? — zagrzmiał Harry. — Wedle czyich norm? Ten drań zrobił z mojego życia prawie takie same piekło jak Voldemort!

— Był wtedy dzieckiem, Harry. Żałuje swoich postępków i już nieraz się zrehabilitował. Na Boga, Harry, on stracił wszystko przez Voldemorta!

— TAK SAMO JAK JA! — wrzasnął. — Przynajmniej Malfoy dorastał pod opieką rodziców! Miał pieprzone porządne dzieciństwo!

— Myślisz, że to sprawiło, iż było mu łatwiej znieść stratę? — odkrzyknął Lupin.

— NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO!

Lupin rozłożył ręce. Harry spojrzał na niego.

— Pójdę sam — postanowił stanowczo.

— Nie możesz. — Riposta Lupina, choć bolesna niczym policzek, zawierała jedynie prawdę.

— Tylko popatrz — syknął przez zęby Harry.

— Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał, gdy tak się zachowujesz — warknął Lupin. — Zawołaj mnie, gdy odnajdziesz dorosłego Harry'ego.

Lupin wyszedł. Harry wykonał nieuprzejmy gest do jego pleców i opadł na krzesło. Oparł łokcie na stole i, sfrustrowany, schował twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wstał i wszedł po schodach, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

W ciągu tych czterech lat, odkąd Harry odziedziczył Grimmauld Place 12, to miejsce znacząco się zmieniło. Po roku czyszczenia, polerowania i opróżniania wręcz do czysta, dom prawie nie przypominał ponurego i złowieszczego domostwa zamieszkiwanego od pokoleń przez Blacków. Któregoś dnia, w przypływie złości, Harry młotkiem zaczął walić w ścianę, na której znajdował się portret matki Syriusza. Rozniósł ją, ramę i obraz w pył, kując jeszcze długo po tym, jak ucichły — już na zawsze — krzyki pani Black. Lupin i bliźniacy Weasley znaleźli go, siedzącego w gruzach, zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego.

To nie jedyna ściana, którą usunął. Jakiś czas później podobny los spotkał tę, oddzielającą kuchnię od jadalni. Gdy tylko stało się to możliwe, usunął każdy skrawek ciemnego drewna, zastępując go jasnym, dębowym lub po prostu malując na biało. Był pewien, że zmiany spodobałyby się Syriuszowi.

Sypialnię pana domu odnowiono od samych podstaw — wymieniono podłogi, ściany, zasłony, meble i pościel. Pokój pomalowano na neutralne jasne kolory, ładnie komponujące się z kremową pościelą, podkreśloną akcentami w barwach Gryffindoru: bordowym i złotym.

Harry rzucił się na łóżko. Patrzył w sufit, myśląc o Draco Malfoyu. Bardziej nienawidził jedynie Severusa Snape'a. Nawet Voldemort wypadał blado w porównaniu z tą dwójką.

Od śmierci Dumbledore'a trzy lata temu, wiele zmieniło się w czarodziejskim świecie. Niedługo po pogrzebie, rozpoczęła się wojna. Już teraz nazywano ją Wielką Wojną Czarodziejskiego Świata, jednak jedynym, co było w niej wielkiego, była skala dokonanych zniszczeń.

Motywy Voldemorta nie były jasne. Wyglądało na to, że zadowalają go masakry ludności i niszczenie wszystkiego, co stanęło mu na drodze. Wilkołaki i trolle mnożyły się jak króliki. Liczba ataków była tak duża, że mugole uznali wilkołactwo za epidemię jakiejś choroby. Śmierciożercy wymordowali wszystkich członków Ministerstwa, jakich udało im się znaleźć. Ci, którzy przetrwali, walczyli po przegranej stronie, próbując ograniczyć aktywność wilkołaków i zachować istnienie magicznej społeczności w ukryciu.

W tym czasie Harry Potter koncentrował swoje wysiłki na znalezieniu i zniszczeniu horkruksów Voldemorta, zostawiając w rękach zniechęconych członków Zakonu Feniksa zatrzymanie śmierciożerców. Nikt — z wyjątkiem Lupina, któremu Harry zdradził cel swojej misji — nie rozumiał, dlaczego Wybraniec ich opuszcza.

Zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem uderzało podekscytowanemu Voldemortowi do głowy. Werbował nowych śmierciożerców i, jakimś cudem, udało im się znaleźć sposób kontrolowania Sieci Fiuu. Gdy co czwarta podróż kończyła się w Timbuktu, na Syberii lub w jaskini w Peru, niemal z dnia na dzień przenoszenie się przy pomocy kominków zamarło.

Później zainteresowania Voldemorta skoncentrowały się na aportacji. Wystarczył rok, żeby udało mu się zanieczyścić każdą naturalną siłę — nie tylko te używane przy przynoszeniu się z miejsca na miejsce, ale niemal każdy magiczny element. Opary czarnej magii oddziaływały na wiele miejsc, ale szczególnie zagrożone były te, zamieszkane przez duże grupy czarodziejów. Rzucanie czarów w takich rejonach stało się niebezpieczne — ich efekt mógł zostać zneutralizowany, zwiększony lub przeinaczony. Magia rozrywała czarodziejów na strzępy, wysyłała setki kilometrów dalej od miejsca przeznaczenia lub sczepiała z przedmiotami.

Gdy transport stał się prawie niemożliwy, Ministerstwo zaczęło walczyć o uzyskanie kontroli nad świstoklikami, jedyną działającą metodą natychmiastowego przenoszenia się w inne miejsce. Rufus Scrimgeour i pozostali przy życiu ministrowie, rzucili zaklęcie blokujące ich działanie nad całym Londynem. Później, pod pozorem zapobiegnięcia ingerencji Voldemorta w transport świstoklikami, podobne kopuły rozpostarto nad każdym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Plan wypalił. Voldemort, odkąd świstokliki stały się bezużyteczne, przestał się nimi interesować.

Bardzo osłabiony Zakon i pozostali przy życiu przeciwnicy Voldemorta toczyli zaciekłą bitwę o zaatakowany Hogwart. Zmasowany atak olbrzymów, trolli i magii naruszył osłony i umożliwił inwazję. Pod sam koniec walk toczących się w prawie już pustych salach, do Hogwartu dotarli Harry i jego przyjaciele. Wykolejenie się pociągu, na skutek czego zmarło pięciu uczniów z siódmego roku, było początkiem wojny. Szkołę zamknięto.

Harry zmierzył się z Voldemortem. Tym razem nie był już dzieckiem – w czasie podróży mającej na celu znalezienie i zniszczenie horkruksów dużo się nauczył. Użył każdego zaklęcia, jakie miał w swoim arsenale, byle zniszczyć paskudne wcielenie Toma Riddle'a. Nie był też sam — Ron i Hermiona stali u jego boku, robiąc wszystko, co tylko umieli. Dołączyli do nich inni: Neville, Luna, Dean, Angelina i większość członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Podczas walki Ginny Weasley ochroniła Harry'ego przed Avadą, co załamało go kompletnie.

Z jakichś nieznanych powodów zabsorbował magiczną energię od wszystkich zgromadzonych osób i całego otoczenia, rozsadzając Voldemorta na maleńkie skrawki przypominające proszek. Ostatnim wspomnieniem Harry'ego był śmiech Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zakładali, że stworzył siedem horkruksów — zniszczyli wszystkie — ale pomylili się.

Dziwny magiczny efekt odsączył Harry'ego z magii. Z trudem mógł rzucić proste _Lumos_. Wszyscy wierzyli, że to tymczasowe, ale sześć miesięcy później nikt już tak nie twierdził.

Voldemort powrócił w swojej mglistej formie, śmierciożercy byli martwi lub zamknięci w więzieniu, aresztowani podczas bitwy o Hogwart, a reszta magicznego świata próbowała zacząć normalnie żyć. To nie było takie proste. Czarna magia czaiła się i rosła. Aportacja nadal była niebezpieczna, porzucono podróżowanie siecią Fiuu. W lasach mnożyły się straszliwe istoty, rozprzestrzeniając się po całej Anglii.

Szkołę znów otwarto, ale pociąg do Hogwartu, strzeżony przez aurorów, kursował tylko dwa razy w roku. Ministerstwo zdecydowało też o utrzymaniu zaklęć ochronnych wokół Londynu, zachowując miasto bezpieczne i odizolowane.

Harry, teraz prawie charłak, obsesyjnie poszukiwał brakującego horkruksa, modląc się o to, żeby został już tylko jeden. Przyjaciele dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa przez długi czas, ale w końcu oni też musieli zacząć żyć swoim własnym życiem. Ron i Hermiona wzięli ślub i przenieśli się do Ottery St. Catchpole, niedaleko Nory, którą, po śmierci Artura i Molly, zamieszkała rodzina Billa.

Lupin poślubił Tonks i oboje wprowadzili się do Harry'ego, twierdząc, że ktoś musi dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, ale on wiedział, że chcieli po prostu mieć go na oku. I chronić go.

oOo

Harry w końcu odnalazł ostatniego horkruksa, ale nie odważył się nikomu o tym powiedzieć — zabroniliby mu się narażać. Zamiast wyznać prawdę, zasugerował Lupinowi, że musi oddać do Hogwartu miecz Gryffindora. Nawet ten pomysł wywoływał wiele komentarzy. Remus upierał się, żeby Harry poczekał do końca semestru i wybrał się tam pociągiem. W końcu udało mu się wywalczyć podróż miotłą, ale tylko w towarzystwie eskorty. A teraz jeszcze to…

Draco Malfoy przeżył wojnę. Jego rodzice i dom nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Rezydencję zajęło Ministerstwo, które natychmiast spaliło ją do fundamentów. Z nieznanych powodów, Snape zamordował Lucjusza i — przypadkowo — oszalałą z rozpaczy Narcyzę, a sam został zabity podczas ostatniej bitwy przez Neville'a Longbottoma.

Harry przeklął pod nosem. Draco w końcu odwrócił się od śmierciożerców. W pojedynkę doprowadził przed oblicze sprawiedliwości Mulcibera, Avery'ego, Notta i McNaira. Zabił też Bellatrix Lestrange, która, po zniszczeniu Voldemorta, była jeszcze bardziej szalona niż wcześniej. Gdy wojna dobiegła końca, Malfoy założył Eskortę — oferując podróżującym na miotłach towarzystwo i ochronę podczas przeprawy przez niebezpieczne, czarnomagiczne strefy. Nie był jedynym, który wpadł na podobny pomysł, ale najwyraźniej żaden inny przewodnik nie zadowalał Lupina.

Utknięcie z nadętym, aroganckim palantem i tak było lepsze, niż tkwienie w Londynie jeszcze jeden dzień. Harry walnął kilka razy pięścią w łóżko, zanim wyruszył na poszukiwanie Lupina.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2011-09-20<em>


	2. Rozdział 2

Podziękowania za dodatkową betę wędrują do **Kumy** ;* Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

W taki o to sposób Harry Potter wylądował na gołej ziemi na obrzeżach Londynu, z miotłą w dłoni i sporym mieczem przywiązanym do pleców. Miał na sobie długi, ciemny płaszcz, a przez ramię przewieszoną torbę.

Zmierzchało, gdy z pochmurnego nieba wyłoniła się miotła, z której zeskoczył leciutki niczym piórko Draco Malfoy. Dwóch starych wrogów mierzyło się podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami.

Malfoy wyglądał inaczej niż kiedyś. Wydawał się wyższy, szczuplejszy i bardziej umięśniony. Platynowe włosy były dłuższe, sięgały mu do ramion, a grzywka prawie przysłaniała szare oczy. Jednak jego twarz się nie zmieniła — jak zawsze lodowato piękna. Miał na sobie strój wyraźnie zainspirowany ubraniami do quidditcha: czarne spodnie ze skórzaną lamówką, wpuszczone w wysokie, ciemne buty, powycieraną na łokciach szmaragdową koszulę i narzucony na wierzch płaszcz z kapturem, opadającym mu na plecy. Dłonie, ubrane w czarne, skórzane rękawiczki, zaciskał na miotle.

— Potter — przywitał się wreszcie beznamiętnie.

— Malfoy. — Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym tonem.

— Naszym celem jest Hogwart, tak?

— Niezupełnie.

Malfoy uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował tego.

— Muszę dotrzeć w okolice Norwich.

— Niebezpieczny rejon — zauważył ostrożnie Malfoy.

— Zapłacę ci dwukrotnie więcej, niż ustaliłeś z Lupinem.

— Trzykrotnie.

Harry skrzywił się, świadomy, że Malfoy wcale nie potrzebuje pieniędzy. Był po prostu zwykłym dupkiem.

— W porządku — warknął.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i wsiadł na miotłę. Harry również dosiadł swojej i przez chwilę rozkoszował się nieopisaną radością, jaką dawało mu latanie. Dzięki Bogu, że ta umiejętność go nie opuściła.

— Jeśli wzniesiemy się za wysoko, może zrobić się niebezpiecznie. Leć nisko.

Po wygłoszeniu zagadkowego ostrzeżenia, Malfoy odleciał. Harry pośpieszył za nim, trzymając się na tej samej wysokości — nie więcej niż dwa metry nad ziemią. Przez prawie godzinę podróż przebiegała bez zakłóceń, dlatego też Harry nie był przygotowany na nagłe szarpnięcie. Puścił miotłę, wylatując w powietrze. Spadł wprost w skupisko wrzosów.

Przez chwilę leżał spokojnie, odzyskując oddech. Nagle pojawiła się przed nim twarz Malfoya.

— Żyjesz, Potter? — zapytał z ciekawością. Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem i podniósł się.

— Mogłeś uprzedzić, że będzie próbowało wyrwać mi miotłę z rąk — warknął. Cofnął się po nią, Zaczerwienił się bezwiednie, nie mogąc jej przywołać za pomocą „Accio".

Malfoy zawahał się.

— To nie tak… Wir czasami wysyła w górę albo zakręca dookoła osi, ale może też odwrócić do góry nogami. A czasami nic nie robi — jest nieprzewidywalny.

Harry'ego trochę zaskoczyła ta poważna odpowiedź — po Malfoyu spodziewał się raczej gwizdów i żartów. Wszedł na miotłę i po chwili wznieśli się w powietrze.

Harry był już na to przygotowany, kiedy, po niedługim czasie, miotła nagle zaczęła szarpać na boki. Zdołał nad nią zapanować. Jego miotła wykonała trzy pełne, przypominające wirujące łopatki wentylatora obroty dookoła własnej osi. Malfoy cudem z niej nie spadł. Udało mu się nawet odzyskać nad nią kontrolę. Draco naprawdę umiał latać, Harry musiał to przyznać. Malfoy rzucił mu przez ramię spojrzenie, szorstko skinął i kontynuował lot. Kiedy dotarli do nieznanego Harry'emu punktu orientacyjnego, Draco bez słowa wzniósł się wyżej. Harry założył, że minęli już niebezpieczną strefę i podążył za nim.

Lecieli, póki nie zapadła całkowita ciemność i nie było już widać charakterystycznych punktów orientacyjnych w terenie. Malfoy podleciał do Harry'ego i machnięciem nakazał mu lądować. Potter skierował się w tamtą stronę.

— Księżyc niedługo wzejdzie, wtedy będzie wystarczająco jasno, by kontynuować lot. Jesteś głodny?

Pytanie było tylko formalnością. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoya nie obchodziło, czy jest najedzony czy nie, ale zdawał się być zdeterminowany traktować Pottera jak każdego innego klienta.

— Czuję się świetnie — odpowiedział, rozglądając się. Znajdowali się w małej kotlinie, przez którą płynął strumyk. Harry ukląkł przy brzegu i obmył dłonie, po czym wstał i zaczął przyglądać się Malfoyowi, suszącemu swój płaszcz. Mężczyzna zdjął go z ramion, tak samo jak torbę, i zaczął strzepywać wygniecenia.

Harry podążył jego śladem, ściągając wierzchnie okrycie. Zrzucił torbę na ziemię i odpiął miecz Gryffindora. Harry stłumił westchnienie ulgi. To cholerstwo było _ciężkie_. Kiedy Malfoy odwrócił się, żeby zająć się swoim bagażem, Potter usiadł na ziemi, krzyżując nogi. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę relaksu, opuszczając głowę i rozmasowując kark, żeby dać chwilę wytchnienia napiętym mięśniom. Cieszył się z chwili przerwy.

oOo

Draco przyglądał się Harry'emu, który osunął się na ziemię niczym sterany cień. Wcale nie przypominał bohatera magicznego świata. Prawie charłak. Lupin opowiedział mu o utracie mocy przez Pottera. Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry uważał, że było warto. Voldemort zniknął — ale ta cena… niewyobrażalna. Być może jednak dla Pottera, który przez jedenaście lat wychował się wśród mugoli, było łatwiej znieść utratę magicznych zdolności, niż dla czarodzieja, wychowującego się od urodzenia w magicznej rodzinie.

Draco potrząsnął głową. Przytrafiło się to odpowiedniej osobie — wiedział, że ta myśl była okropna. Ale gdyby musiał kogoś wskazać, Harry Potter byłby pierwszy na jego liście. Drań jednak naprawdę umiał latać. Draco również utrzymał się na miotle, choć nie było to łatwe.

Potter nie ruszył się z miejsca, ciągle siedząc z opuszczoną głową w medytacyjnej pozycji. Draco wyciągnął bukłak z torby, napił się porządnie i podszedł do strumyka, żeby go uzupełnić. Gdy mijał Pottera, ciemna głowa uniosła się, ale Harry nic nie powiedział, obserwując go tylko.

Draco zakorkował bukłak, obserwując pojawiający się na horyzoncie zarys księżyca. Westchnął. To będzie długa, milcząca podróż. Nie, żeby chciał coś powiedzieć Wybrańcowi, ale nadal świadomość, że nie może go nawet porządnie obrazić, wprawiała w rozdrażnienie. Jak Potter mógł mu oddać? Rzucając Zaklęcie Żądlące? To przykre.

Gdy księżyc już jaśniał nad horyzontem, Draco założył torbę i płaszcz. Potter, bez żadnego komentarza, poderwał się z ziemi i przygotował się do podróży, zakładając na początek miecz. Draco podszedł do swojej miotły, zastanawiając się, czy ostrzec Pottera, że musieli minąć dość niebezpieczny teren, a później czekał ich jeszcze godzinny lot. To nie będzie łatwe. Wyobraził sobie uparte spojrzenie, jakie rzuciłby mu Potter i zrozumiał, że to strata oddechu.

W milczeniu wznieśli się w nocne powietrze.

Coś było nie tak… Draco zwolnił — zdążył się bowiem nauczyć, w dość bolesny sposób, że przeczuć nie wolno ignorować. Od dawna nie podróżował przez wschodnie tereny i nie znał czających się w tej okolicy niebezpieczeństw.

Ostrym gestem nakazał Potterowi zwolnić, czego mężczyzna posłuchał od razu. Dobrze, że upadek czegoś go nauczył. Malfoy zahamował. Dziwne przeczucie urosło w prawdziwy niepokój, dlatego zatrzymał się i zszedł z miotły. Harry zrobił to samo, nie zadając żadnych pytań, co było na rękę Draco, który nie wiedziałby, co mu powiedzieć.

Malfoy zostawił miotłę na ziemi i nakazał Potterowi zostać w tyle. Sam ostrożnie ruszył naprzód. Sześć metrów… dziesięć… a wtem ogromna przepaść, rozciągająca się w świetle księżyca niczym piekielna gardziel. Draco czuł wzywający go zew, zachęcający, żeby zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej — prosto do kanionu. Zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do Pottera.

— Nieciekawie — nie owijał w bawełnę. — Tylko raz widziałem coś podobnego. To magiczny kanion, w którym czai się coś obrzydliwego i głodnego. Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, nigdy nie zbliżyłem się wystarczająco blisko, żeby sprawdzić. To coś chwyci się każdego sposobu, żeby wciągnąć nas w dół.

— Nie możemy tego obejść? — zasugerował Harry.

— Wie o naszej obecności i podąży za nami — pokręcił przecząco głową.

— _Kanion_podąży za nami?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Potter najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, jakie magiczne obrzydlistwa pojawiły się na świecie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

— Jeśli go przekroczymy, dlaczego nie pójdzie za nami dalej? — naciskał Harry.

— Las po drugiej stronie — przyznał Draco. — Ma pewną sławę.

— Ma _złą_sławę, to masz na myśli, prawda?

— To ty chciałeś iść w tym kierunku, Potter. Podróż do Hogwartu byłaby bułką z masłem.

Harry głośno westchnął.

— Nie mam wyboru. W jaki sposób przekroczymy kanion?

W odpowiedzi, Malfoy zrzucił swój płaszcz i torbę. Wiedział, że Potterowi nie spodoba się jego plan, tak samo jak nie odpowiadał jemu samemu.

— Robiąc coś nieoczekiwanego. Podaj swoją miotłę.

Potter oddał mu ją bez słowa. Draco rzucił kilka zaklęć, wiążąc obie miotły ze sobą, przywiązał na przedzie swoją torbę, po czym to samo zrobił z bagażem Harry'ego, umieszczając go z tyłu. Wylewitował konstrukcję, sprawdzając, czy zachowana jest równowaga. Potter wyglądał na mało zachwyconego.

— Chcesz, żebyśmy polecieli na tym razem? — dopytywał się.

— Też nie jestem zachwycony, Potter. Ale to coś wyłapie nas jak ropucha muchy nad stawem, jeśli spróbujemy samotnie przemierzyć kanion. Gdy połączymy nasze umiejętności, uda nam się przeżyć — oczywiście, jeśli będziesz posłuszny. Nawet, jeżeli będziemy współpracować, ominięcie tego czegoś nie będzie łatwe.

Kiedy miotły wyglądały na wystarczająco bezpieczne, zadowolony z efektów Draco, obrzucił Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

— Upewnij się, że miecz jest ciasno owinięty i nie wypadnie z pochwy, jeśli zrobimy wywrotkę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale jeszcze ściślej przywiązał miecz. Gdy już nie mógł dłużej opóźniać podróży, Draco zbliżył się do mioteł.

— Miejmy to już za sobą — oznajmił z rezygnacją.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2011-09-20<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ewo<strong> - dziękuję za komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że kolejna część ci się spodoba ;)


	3. Rozdział 3

Dziękuję **Kumie** za dodatkową betę ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<strong>

Harry z niechęcią przysunął się do Malfoya, stając za nim. Szczerze mówiąc, przebywanie tak blisko Draco było gorsze niż to, co mogło czaić się w dole.

Miotły uniosły się. Harry chwycił się ramion mężczyzny, żeby złapać równowagę.

— Musisz się bardziej postarać, Potter, albo obaj skończymy martwi — skarcił go sucho Malfoy. Kpina w jego głosie podziałała na Harry'ego bardziej niż same słowa. Zaklął i przesunął się do przodu, wciskając w Malfoya, który prawie wylądował na jego kolanach. Harry objął go w pasie. Chociaż raz Draco zachował swoje charakterystyczne komentarze dla siebie i bez przeszkód mogli rozpocząć lot nad ziejącą otchłanią.

Nie do wiary, cóż to był za koszmar. Nie minęło kilka minut, a nagle jakaś namacalna siła zaczęła ciągnąć ich w głąb kanionu. Harry i Malfoy kurczowo próbowali utrzymać miotły na bezpiecznej wysokości i jednocześnie nie zbaczać z trasy. Nagle przyciąganie ustąpiło, a oni wystrzelili w powietrze. Pęd zepchnął ich na bok, wywołując zawrotny piruet. W końcu odzyskali równowagę.

Harry mocno przyciskał się do pasa Draco, otaczając go ramionami niczym mały koala. Mając twarz tuż przy karku Malfoya, mógł wyczuć każdą zmianę położenia i przewidzieć kolejny jego ruch.

Ledwo udało im się wydostać z korkociągu, Draco wszedł w kolejną zawrotną pętlę. Nagle popychającą ich siła znikła i zaczęli spadać w dół. Złowroga moc wydawała się tym równie zaskoczona jak Potter i na krótką chwilę przestała wywierać na nich nacisk. Nagle Harry zdecydował się zaufać Malfoyowi, powierzając mu swoje życie. Draco wykorzystał to, wznosząc miotłę ku krawędzi kanionu z taką szybkością, z jaką Harry nigdy nie leciał.

Wydostali się z rozpadliny. Harry czuł podążającą za nimi wyraźną aurę wściekłej frustracji. Kiedy wlecieli między drzewa, Potterem wstrząsnęło uczucie zwiewnej lekkości. Zaczęli spadać, nadal lecąc z niesamowitą prędkością.

Draco chwycił swoją różdżkę i zaklęciem zamortyzował upadek, zanim w ogóle uderzyli w drzewa. Lądowanie było jak wpadanie w zaspę śniegu — irytujące i dość bolesne, gdy w końcu zderzyli się w ziemią.

Wylądowali obok siebie i oszołomieni leżeli bez ruchu. Harry drżał z wysiłku i ociekał potem. Zamknął oczy, próbując złapać oddech. Słyszał sapanie Malfoya.

— Potter? —odezwał się Draco, gdy mogli już normalnie oddychać. Harry otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w wierzchołki drzew oraz widoczne na niebie gwiazdy.

— Tak?

— Leżysz na moich włosach.

Jego słowa wstrząsnęły Harrym, uświadamiając mu, że nadal znajduje się nieprzyjemnie blisko Draco. Stykali się głowami, a srebrzyste włosy Malfoya były przygniecione przez Pottera. Płaszcz Draco również znajdował się pod nim. Harry szybko przeturlał się na bok i wstał. Malfoy podniósł się powoli.

— Rozwiąż miotły, a ja zorientuję się, gdzie jesteśmy — zarządził Malfoy, pedantycznie otrzepując się z ziemi. Harry zmrużył oczy, słysząc rozkazujący ton. Draco zauważył jego spojrzenie i posłał mu uśmieszek, który Potter widywał przez lata. — A może chcesz jeszcze wspólnie polatać? — zasugerował, przeciągając samogłoski.

— Dupek — odwarknął Harry. Gdy Malfoy zniknął już między drzewami, zaczął rozwiązywać węzły.

oOo

Draco ostrożnie przemierzał las, starając się zapamiętać drogę, by później móc wrócić po swoich śladach. Nie wyczuwał już żadnego niebezpieczeństwa — oddalenie się od rozpadliny skutecznie je odsunęło. Przeszukiwał las w nadziei, że uda mu się znaleźć sensowną polanę, gdzie mogliby rozbić obóz. Był wyczerpany załatwianiem spraw przed spotkaniem z Potterem, a także cała tą przeprawą przez kanion.

Skądś dobiegł miękki dźwięk, który sprawił, że zesztywniał. Odwrócił się i zaklęciem rozjaśnił przestrzeń między drzewami. O jedno z nich opierała się dziewczyna. Nie drgnęła, gdy padło na nią światło. Jej zielona suknia sięgała ziemi, a włosy w odcieniu miodowego brązu opadały aż do wąskiej talii. Uśmiech wykrzywiał jej czerwone niczym porzeczki usta.

— Cześć, przystojniaku — zamruczała. Draco obserwował ją z napięciem. Czające się w lesie w środku nocy, delikatnie wyglądające, dziewczę było podejrzane. Odsunęła się od drzewa.

— Witaj — ostrożnie przywitał ją Draco. — Kim jesteś?

— Betula — powiedziała, zatrzymując się. — Zbliż się, chcę cię lepiej widzieć.

Draco przesunął się o kilka kroków, trzymając różdżkę wysoko przed sobą.

Na jej wargach pojawił się uśmiech.

— Och, naprawdę jesteś przystojny! Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

— Przechodziłem obok. Szukam miejsca na obóz.

— Możesz odpocząć ze mną — zaoferowała i rozpostarła ramiona, jakby chciała go objąć. — Chodź. Pocałuj mnie.

Draco czuł przytłaczający przymus, który nakazywał mu postąpić zgodnie z jej życzeniem. Zwalczył go.

— Rozpalę ogień i zostanę przez chwilę — obiecał cicho. Cofnęła się z westchnieniem.

— O nie! Nie wolno ci! Żadnego ognia.

Draco zachichotał.

— Jesteś driadą.

Betula tupnęła gołą stopą i, z nadąsaną minką, zapytała:

— Nie pocałujesz mnie?

— Zdecydowanie nie — odpowiedział ze stalową nutą w głosie. Zrelaksował się i nieco opuścił różdżkę. Driada nie stanowiła niebezpieczeństwa, gdy stał daleko od jej drzewa. — Co jest najbardziej niebezpieczne w tym lesie?

Zrobiła kilka kroków, krążąc po okręgu wokół pnia.

— Nie jestem niebezpieczna, przystojniaku. Zbliż się, a udowodnię ci to.

— Nie, dziękuję. Nie zdradzisz mi niczego przydatnego o tym miejscu?

— Nie — padła rozdrażniona odpowiedź.

— W porządku. Żegnaj, driado. — Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

— Zaczekaj! — zawołała. Draco stłumił uśmiech i rzucił jej przez ramię spojrzenie. — Nie jedz i nie pij niczego, co znajdziesz w głębi lasu.

— Dziękuję, Betulo. Ta rada jest prawie warta pocałunku. Prawie.

— Zechcesz kiedyś do mnie wrócić?

— Jeśli tylko najdzie mnie ochota na spędzenie wieczności we wnętrzu drzewa — wtedy na pewno.

Przesłał jej całusa, po czym wrócił do wyczerpanego i zdesperowanego Pottera, który osunął się na ziemię. Draco zmierzył mężczyznę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Był bledszy niż kiedykolwiek i na pewno za chudy. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć — zdecydowanie potrzebował jedzenia i odpoczynku. Ich obecne położenie było zbyt odsłonięte, skaliste… i znajdowało się blisko driady.

Harry, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność, uniósł głowę i szybko poderwał się z ziemi.

— Musimy trochę się przejść — powiadomił go Draco.

— Nie możemy polecieć?

— Nie. Zauważyłeś, że spadliśmy? W tym lesie nie można latać. Musimy go przejść.

Potter nie skomentował, skinął tylko i zarzucił na plecy miecz, po czym podniósł miotłę. Draco podążył w jego ślady.

Poprowadził go niedaleko drzewa driady, zamierzając je szybko minąć. Nagle przed Potterem pojawiła się dziewczyna, łapiąc go w objęcia. Miała płomiennie czerwone włosy i gibkie, piękne ciało.

— Nazywam się Ilex — wymruczała. — Po co ten pośpiech?

— Nie całuj jej, o ile nie czujesz potrzeby zamieniania się w pień i porastania liśćmi — ostrzegł Draco, ale Potter sam zdążył się już cofnąć. Biedna driada, najwyraźniej czerwony nie był najlepszym wyborem. — Po zastanowieniu… to całkiem niezły pomysł, żeby nie całować niczego, co znajduje się w tym lesie.

— To nieuczciwe, przystojniaku — wołała za nimi Betula. — Nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz towarzystwo!

Draco na chwilę schował różdżkę, pogrążając ich w ciemności i sięgnął po dłoń Harry'ego, odciągając go od rudowłosej driady.

— Już możesz mnie puścić — powiedział Potter po kilku krokach.

Draco puścił jego rękę i ponownie sięgnął po różdżkę. Rzucił kolejne _Lumos_ i poprowadził Harry'ego okrężną drogą między drzewami, unikając kolejnych driad.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2011-09-20<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ewo<strong>, **Lejlo** - dziękuję za komentarze, wiele dla mnie znaczą. Najstraszniejsze jest podobno nieznane, tajemnica kanionu pozostanie tajemnicą.


	4. Rozdział 4

Dziękuję **Kumie **za zerknięcie i poprawienie. Reszta błędów moja ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4<strong>

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zarośla stawały się coraz bujniejsze. Draco, używając różdżki, na przemian oświetlał lub torował im drogę, ścinając je energicznie. Miał nadzieję, że, nim padnie z wyczerpania, uda mu się znaleźć jakieś przyzwoite miejsce do założenia obozu. Wystarczyłaby jakakolwiek polana bez kolczastych krzewów i pałętających się driad.

Dobiegający skądś dziwny dźwięk, zatrzymał Draco. Instynktownie szepnął _Nox_ i wyciągnął rękę, żeby uciszyć ewentualne pytania Pottera, który dreptał za nim, jakby był w jakimś transie. Harry zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy dłoń Draco wylądowała na jego piersi. W słabym świetle księżyca, prześlizgującym się między drzewami, twarz Pottera wyglądała blado.

— Zostań — wyszeptał do niego Malfoy.

Draco zaczął przepychać się przez kolejne zarośla, wyczulony na każdy dźwięk. Nagle zamarł. Ledwo słyszalny syk ostrzegł go przed atakiem. Draco padł na ziemię, opierając się o nią kolanem.. Nad jego głową śmignęła strzała. Utkwiła w pobliskim drzewie.

Draco poderwał się płynnym ruchem. Rzucając zaklęciami, ruszył w stronę napastnika Serię strzałów skończył stłumiony okrzyk bólu, gdy któryś z uroków w końcu go trafił.

Draco nie zatrzymał się, nie chcąc stać się tarczą strzelniczą. Musiał też odciągnąć potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo od Pottera, który nie mógł się bronić.

Oczywiście Harry, Gryfon do szpiku kości, miał inny pomysł. Wyskoczył przed Malfoya z wyciągniętą różdżką. Szczęśliwie dla Pottera, który nie został zaatakowany kolejną serią strzał, zaklęcie Draco unieruchomiło napastnika.

Malfoy przepchnął się do przodu, docierając do spetryfikowanego centaura, wlepiającego w niego spojrzenie. Draco przeklął głośno. Centaury zwykle poruszały się w grupach. Odwrócił się i popędził do Pottera.

— Musimy się stąd wynosić! — rzucił, chwytając koszulę Harry'ego i chaotycznie ciągnąc mężczyznę między drzewami. Mieli szczęście — centaur był prawdopodobnie sam i na dodatek udało się go na jakiś czas unieruchomić. nie wiedział, jak skutecznie działały zaklęcia na tę rasę — wydawało mu się jednak, że wszelkie koniopodobne stworzenia były dość odporne na magię.

Biegli tak długo, aż Potter potknął się i prawie zwalił Draco z nóg. Malfoy zatrzymał się, żeby pomóc mu odzyskać równowagę. Obaj dyszeli, wykończeni. Potter rzucił miotłę na ziemię.

— Mam dość — wysapał. Draco położył swoją obok jego i zdjął torbę. Pomógł Harry'emu ściągnąć bagaże. — Malfoy, ty krwawisz — zauważył Potter zmęczonym głosem.

Dopiero wtedy Draco poczuł kłucie. Jedna ze strzał musiała go zranić. Po bicepsie spływała krew.

— A niech to szlag! — Malfoy rozejrzał się uważnie. Stali na małej, wyglądającej wręcz nienaturalnie spokojnie, polanie.. Draco wytężył słuch, ale nie dobiegł go żaden dźwięk, który mógłby oznaczać pościg. Nie słyszał nic poza ciężkim oddechem Pottera. — Możemy chwilę odpocząć. — Rozpiął koszulę. Potter zrobił kilka kroków i z wdzięcznością ułożył się na miękkiej kępie trawy.

— Jak myślisz, która jest godzina? — zapytał między nieregularnymi oddechami.

Draco spojrzał na niebo, po czym opuścił wzrok z powrotem na koszulę. Rękaw przykleił się do rany.

— Koło pierwszej — odpowiedział i pociągnął materiał. Skrzywił się, gdy tkanina oderwała się od rozcięcia. Nie wyglądało na głębokie, ale było wystarczająco poważne, żeby krwawił jak zarzynany świniak.

— Dzikie poziomki — zauważył Harry. Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę, zastanawiając się, czy Potter ma urojenia. Gdy Harry wrzucił garść jagód do ust, krew w żyłach Malfoya zamieniła się w lód.

— Nie! — krzyknął i przeskoczył dzielącą ich przestrzeń, żeby uderzyć otwartą dłonią w plecy mężczyzny.

Kilka małych poziomek wyleciało Harry'emu z ust i poturlało się po trawie. Potter kaszlnął kilka razy i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Draco.

— Co jest, do cholery, Malfoy?

— Driada zakazała jedzenia i picia w głębi lasu.

— Mogłeś o tym wspomnieć! — wybuchnął głośno Potter. — Och, nie…

— Byliśmy dość zajęci… co to znaczy: „Och, nie"?

— Połknąłem jedną.

Draco poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Przez chwilę, w zupełnych ciemnościach, wpatrywali się w siebie.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do niebezpiecznej strefy. Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Draco.

— Dobrze — padła odpowiedź. — Chociaż nadal jestem trochę głodny.

Draco cofnął się do swojej torby w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Złapał suszoną wołowinę, chleb i ser, po czym wrócił do leżącego na trawie Pottera.

— Wiesz co? W sumie… nie jestem już tak głodny… po prostu zmęczony… tak niewiarygodnie zmęczony…

Draco złapał Pottera za koszulę i pociągnął w górę do pozycji siedzącej.

— Nie, nie jesteś. Stado centaurów może podążać naszym tropem. Nie mamy pojęcia, jakie jeszcze niebezpieczeństwa czają się w tym lesie!". Siadaj i jedz. Później odpoczniemy.

Potter ledwie pokiwał głową i zjadł wszystko, co podał mu Draco, ale było widać, że się do tego zmusza. Posłusznie upił trochę wody z bukłaka Malfoya.

— Musimy ruszać dalej — oświadczył Draco, gdy zapakował jedzenie do torby. Złapał Pottera za ramiona i pociągnął, próbując udawać, że nie widzi, jak chwiejnie stoi mężczyzna. Zarzucił na ramię miecz Gryffindora i pomógł Harry'emu założyć torbę. Rzucił zaklęcie lewitujące na miotły, żeby podążały za nimi niczym psy.

Malfoy wyznaczał drogę, a Potter szedł po jego śladach niczym inferius. Co jakiś czas Draco odwracał się, żeby skontrolować, jak radzi sobie Harry. Po jakiś kwadransie Potter odezwał się:

— Malfoy? Słyszysz muzykę?

Draco zatrzymał się, uważnie nasłuchując. Nic. Nawet cykającego świerszcza czy rechocącej żaby. Żadnych dźwięków.

— Nie, Potter, nie słyszę muzyki. Chodź, wydostańmy się z tego piekielnego lasu.

Szli coraz szybciej i szybciej, popędzani ponagleniami Pottera.

— Staje się coraz głośniejsza — zauważył po jakimś czasie Harry. — Taka piękna… nie słyszałem nigdy czegoś takiego.

— Nie słuchaj jej! — warknął Draco, czując zimne kleszcze strachu ściskające jego klatkę piersiową. Złapał Pottera za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. Na czole Harry'ego połyskiwały krople potu. Draco przełknął ślinę. Musiał znaleźć dla niego jakieś schronienie i sposób, żeby zwalczyć to coś. Klął po nosem. Nigdy jeszcze nie stracił klienta. Tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru tracić bohatera czarodziejskiego świata.

Rozejrzał się gorączkowo po okolicy. Teren stał się nieco górzysty — przy odrobinie szczęścia, może udałoby im się znaleźć jakąś jaskinię albo coś…

Nagle błysk światła wpadł mu w oko. Zamrugał i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegło. Nic. Wzruszył ramionami. Obojętne, w którą stronę pójdą. Westchnął i zarzucił ramię Pottera na swoje, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę. Harry nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w coś w oddali.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2011-09-20<em>


	5. TN

Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę, ale wypadło kilka spraw, które uniemożliwiły publikację. Niestety, wskutek problemów technicznych wszystkie przetłumaczone rozdziały Eskorty przepadły i muszę zająć się tym od nowa. Postaram się zrobić to jak najszybciej, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to koniec końców wyjdzie. Jednak na pewno to trochę potrwa, dlatego proszę o cierpliwość. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzam porzucać jakiekolwiek z moich tekstów/tłumaczeń. Chwilowo publikowanie kolejnych rozdziałów jest zawieszone, ale dołożę wszelkich starań, aby od października seria Eskorty ożyła. Potrzebuję również nowej bety, bo chwilowo aileen_ana jest niedostępna (Ma ktoś ochotę się ze mną pomęczyć? xD). 

**W związku z serią mam do Was, drodzy czytelnicy, pytanie: wolelibyście, żebym zamieszczała rozdziały w miarę ich tłumaczenia czy tak jak było wcześniej, po zakończeniu całego tomu, co dwa, trzy dni kolejne odcinki?** Jeśli to możliwe, preferowałabym odpowiedzi na PW albo maila (nejdus[małpa]gmail. com).

Dziękuję za Waszą cierpliwość.


	6. Rozdział 5

Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało, ale wplątało się kilka "rzeczywistych" spraw, które pochłonęły cały mój czas. Dopiero teraz nabieram oddechu i powoli wracam do fanfiction. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali i czekali na kontynuację. Rozdziały do końca pierwszego tomu będą pojawiać się codziennie. Drugi tom dopiero biorę na tapetę, więc nie wiem, kiedy się pojawi, ale obiecuję poświęcić mu swoją pełną uwagę.

Miłego czytania!

Dziękuję **Kumie** za zerknięcie do tekstu i poprawienie. Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moje i tylko moje.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong>

Po dwudziestu minutach dźwigania Pottera półnagi tors Draco pokrywały ślady zadrapań, a on sam ciężko dyszał, wyczerpany zmuszaniem Harry'ego do dalszej wędrówki. Kiedy Malfoy spostrzegł chatę, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego zmysły krzyczały, że to złudzenie. Jednak gdy dostrzegł zawaloną część dachu i ściany pokryte winoroślą, uświadomił sobie, że przed sobą ma opuszczony dom, a nie jakieś urojenie.

Draco wspomagając Pottera, doprowadził ich do chaty i, popychając ramieniem drzwi, otworzył je. Uniósł różdżkę, oświetlając wnętrze — z kąta dobiegło drapanie uciekających szczurów. Zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało na to, że właściciel zniknął, zostawiając wszystkie swoje rzeczy w domku. W jednym rogu pomieszczenia stało łóżko z butwiejącymi kocami, a w drugim mała nocna szafka Na stole leżały stare naczynia. Ścianę zdobiły garnki i patelnie wiszące na zardzewiałych hakach. Draco puścił Pottera, który opadł na kolana. Zapalił lampę, stojącą na prymitywnym stoliku. Rama łóżka była zniszczona, dlatego Draco naprawił ją i oczyścił. Przemienił też stare koce na wypełniony pierzem materac. Wciągnął Pottera na łóżko i przykrył go jego własnym płaszczem.

— Taka piękna — mamrotał trupioblady Harry. Draco usiadł na skraju materaca i chwycił Pottera za ramiona.

— Potter! Leż spokojnie, do cholery! Przestań słuchać muzyki! Pamiętasz mnie? To ja rozbiłem ci nos w pociągu do Hogwartu! Zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli nie zostaniesz ze mną!

Niewiarygodne, ale w zielonych oczach Pottera pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. Harry złapał Draco za nagie ramiona, uciskając ranę od strzały. Malfoy skrzywił się.

— Malfoy… Boże, nie mogę się skoncentrować! Zatrzymaj muzykę.

— Jak?

— Śpiewaj.

— Mam _co_ zrobić?

— Śpiewaj, do cholery! Zagłuszysz ją! Wzywa mnie, a ja nie mogę z tym walczyć!

Malfoy był w kropce. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu śpiewał na głos. Powieki Pottera trzepotały, a jego uścisk osłabł. Draco potrząsnął nim, próbując przywrócić go do świadomości.

— Dobrze! Zaśpiewam coś!

Malfoy zaczął śpiewać szkocką balladę, którą nuciła mu matka, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Na początku niepewnie, ale z każdą chwilą, gdy wracały do niego słowa, jego głos potężniał. Potter obserwował go spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Na jego ustach nie pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu. To nie była żadna gra, misterny plan, w którym Malfoy miał wyjść na głupka.

— Myślę, że to działa — szepnął Harry.

Draco śpiewał, w myślach szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. Nie mógł całą drogę przez las uspokajać w ten sposób Pottera. Po pierwsze — znał zaledwie kilka piosenek, a po drugie — śpiewanie Potterowi było piekielnie żenujące.

Nagle przed Draco pojawiło się migoczące światło. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, a gdy je otworzył, zobaczył przed sobą niezwykle piękną, eteryczną istotę. Jej włosy, będące mieszanką złota i srebra, zaczesano w taki sposób, by odsłaniały spiczaste uszy, a oczy w kształcie migdałów wyglądały niczym niezgłębione, szafirowe głębiny.

— Kto śmiał przeciwstawić się mocy Faerie? — zapytała dźwięcznym głosem.

— Ja — odpowiedział spokojnie Draco, przerywając pieśń w pół słowa. Rubinowe wargi wykrzywił uśmiech.

— Czyż nie jesteś piękny? — wymruczała. — I silny, skoro zdołałeś wyrwać go z mej mocy? Pocałuj mnie, piękny nieznajomy.

Draco zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale zapanował nad sobą, otrząsając się spod uroku.

— Raczej nie — odpowiedział. Faerie uśmiechnęła się, ale w jej niebieskich oczach coś błysnęło. Draco kontynuował: — Nie możesz go mieć.

— Bo jest dla ciebie ważny? — zaciekawiła się. Draco rozważył odpowiedź. Potter sam w sobie nie był ważny, ale nie mógł go też stracić — był w końcu jego klientem.

— Tak.

— Będziesz mu śpiewał do końca świata?

— Jest inny sposób. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało pytanie. Niech to Merlin kopnie, jeszcze chwila i zacznie błagać ją o odpowiedź.

— Tylko jeden, mój piękny. I, oczywiście, nie zdradzę ci jaki. Ale może dam ci wskazówkę…

— Czy muszę za nią zapłacić?

Roześmiała się tak pięknie, że słuchanie tej dźwięcznej doskonałości było prawie bolesne.

— Nigdy z własnej woli nie oddasz mi tego, czego od ciebie pragnę, piękny śmiertelniku. Oto wskazówka: co jest najsilniejszą magią Faerie?

— To wskazówka? — upewnił się Draco. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Odmówiłeś mi czegoś, co być może ofiarujesz swojemu towarzyszowi. Więcej nie zdradzę. Powodzenia! Gdy zawiedziesz, zaopiekuję się twoim pięknym przyjacielem. — Z tymi słowami zamigotała, zmieniając się w jasną iskierkę światła unoszącą się w powietrzu. Chwilę później zniknęła.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, rozważając jej słowa. _Co jest najsilniejszą magią Faerie?_ Skąd niby miał to wiedzieć? Musiał podejść do problemu z innej perspektywy. Co było najsilniejszą magią w świecie czarodziejów? Czary z udziałem czego…? Krwi? Ofiary? Pomyślał o magii Pottera, którą wzmocniła śmierć jego matki. Co było źródłem tej ofiary? Draco pstryknął palcami. Miłość oczywiście. Najsilniejsza magia na świecie, o której wiedział.

Odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Na pewno nie kochał Pottera! Jedynym, czego chciał, było ocalenie jego duszy, zanim pochłonie ją Faerie. Nie miał ochoty wyjaśniać później wszystkim, co przytrafiło się Wybrańcowi, gdy ten znajdował się pod jego opieką… Nie miał też czasu szukać kogoś, kto kochał Pottera. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Musiało być jakieś inne rozwiązanie.

_Odmówiłeś mi czegoś, co być może ofiarujesz swojemu towarzyszowi._

Draco z rosnącym przerażeniem przyglądał się Potterowi. Harry otworzył oczy, ale jego twarz wykrzywiało napięcie, dowód tego, jak bardzo próbował trzymać się rzeczywistości. Mierzył Malfoya pytającym spojrzeniem.

_Odmówiłeś mi czegoś…_ Symbol miłości. Najsilniejsza magia Faerie. Pocałunek.

— Potter, ocalić cię może tylko mój pocałunek — powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Jaja sobie robisz — wyksztusił z siebie Harry słabym głosem.

— Niestety nie, kolego. Lubią tu całować, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy. Trwała i trwała, i trwała…

— Na co czekasz, Malfoy? —zapytał w końcu Harry.

— Myślę.

Potter jęknął.

— No chodź, Malfoy. Obiecuję, że do końca życia o tym nie wspomnę. Godryku, przysięgam ci to.

Draco westchnął. Nie istniało żadne inne wyjście z sytuacji. Znów usiadł na łóżku. Potter zamknął oczy, dzięki czemu Draco o wiele łatwiej było zdjąć jego okulary i odłożyć je na bok.

Próbował się przygotować do tego, co miało się wydarzyć. Cholera. Pochylił się, kładąc ręce po obu stronach głowy Pottera. Skóra Harry'ego była ciepła, jakby rozpalona w gorączce, a ciemne włosy wydawały się miękkie niczym puch. Przez chwilę zaskoczenie powstrzymywało Draco od jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Bez szpecących okularów Harry był zaskakująco przystojny. Prosty, smukły nos. Grube, ciemne rzęsy sięgające pięknie wyrzeźbionych policzków. _Niech to, Potter wygląda równie dobrze jak ja_, uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem Draco. Nagle całowanie Wybawcy nie wydawało się tak przerażające jak chwilę wcześniej. Draco pochylił się i delikatnie musnął wargi Harry'ego.

_Lepiej uważaj na tiarę, Potter_, pomyślał złośliwie, po czym pochylił się do prawdziwego pocałunku. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że półśrodki nigdy nie dają efektów.

* * *

><p><em>Edytowano: 2012-07-31<em>


	7. Rozdział 6

Za betę dziękuję **Kumie**.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6<strong>

Muzyka ucichła. Harry czuł się tak, jakby tkwił w dwóch miejscach równocześnie. Rozmawiał z Malfoyem na wpół świadomie, kurczowo trzymając się melodyjnego brzmienia jego głosu… Dziwne, że nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył tej dźwięczności.

Silniejsza część jego podświadomości podążała skrzącym się barwami tunelem. Na końcu korytarza lśnił olśniewający blask, źródło tego pięknego dźwięku, który przyzywał Harry'ego niczym syrena. _Zbliż się… podejdź bliżej… chodź do mnie… _— nawoływało, obiecując spokój, radość i błogosławione zapomnienie. Kolejny krok w kierunku światła.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby istniał w dwóch osobach: jedna rozmawiała z Malfoyem, a druga naciskała, by podążył w stronę muzyki, żeby dotrzeć do najbardziej upragnionej rzeczy na świecie. _Chodź do mnie…_Powoli, nieubłaganie tracił kontakt z prawdziwą rzeczywistością, pogrążając się w ułudzie, gdy nagle poczuł nieoczekiwaną pieszczotę. Dłonie Malfoya zagłębiły się w ciemnych włosach, a wargi musnęły jego usta. Muzyka zatrzymała się, a Harry utkwił w przejściu między światami.

Usta Malfoya poruszyły się, naciskając prawie do bólu. Do boju ruszył jego język, zmieniając ich pocałunek w prawdziwy — wymagający, zniewalający, gorący. Niesamowity. Potter gwałtownie wrócił do swojego ciała. Świat przestał być nierealną złudą, zostawiając go w obliczu twardej rzeczywistości ust Draco, kruszącej i drażniącej obudzone zmysły Harry'ego. Czyste pożądanie przetoczyło się przez całe jego ciało. Gdyby mógł oddychać, wstrzymałby oddech.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby odepchnąć Draco. Jedną dłoń oparł o nagą pierś mężczyzny, drugą wsunął w miękkie włosy. Reakcja Harry'ego wpłynęła na ich pocałunek. Łagodność zastąpiła szorstkość i żądającą odpowiedzi zadziorność; języki igrały w pieszczotliwym, erotycznym tańcu.

Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, jego ciało reagowało. Zacisnął dłoń na włosach Draco, ale nie odepchnął go. Malfoy pieścił jego podniebienie, wysyłając dreszcze pulsującej przyjemności do każdego miejsca w ciele.

Draco delikatnie zagryzł wargi Harry'ego, zanim wreszcie zakończył gmatwający w myślach pocałunek. Ręce Pottera opadły na płaszcz, gdy Malfoy cofnął się i spojrzał na niego. Z głęboką ulgą Harry dostrzegł, że Draco wygląda na równie wstrząśniętego tym, co się stało.

— Udało się? — zapytał Draco ochrypłym głosem.

— Po czymś takim? Takim pocałunkiem mógłbyś przywrócić duszę po ataku dementora — jęknął Harry, zasłaniając dłonią oczy, żeby nie widzieć zadowolonego uśmieszku na twarzy Draco. Ciało Pottera nadal płonęło pożądaniem. Przesunął się trochę, łudząc się, że Malfoy niczego nie zauważy. Godryku, nigdy go tak nie całowano. Nigdy. Nawet przez Ginny, która kochała go tak bardzo, że oddała za niego swoje życie.

W co, do diabła, grał Malfoy? Wystarczyłoby zwyczajne muśnięcie ust, był tego pewien. Nadal zasłaniał oczy ręką.

— Odpocznij trochę, Potter. — Usłyszał polecenie Malfoya. — Zostaniemy do rana.

Głos Draco wypełniało zmęczenie i nagle Harry odczuł wyczerpanie podróżą. Malfoy musiał być równie znużony jak on. Draco szarpnął płaszcz, przykrywając leżącego Pottera pod samą brodę. Harry'emu przez chwilę wydawało się, że czuje dłoń odgarniającą ciemne włosy do tyłu, ale dotyk był tak delikatny, że musiała to być jego wyobraźnia.

Harry zapadł w głęboki — na szczęście całkiem zwyczajny — sen.

oOo

Draco obserwował zwalniający i wyrównujący się oddech Harry'ego. Odpiął srebrne zatrzaski, podtrzymujące jego ubranie i zabrał się za przygotowanie posłania dla siebie. Łóżko, w którym spał Potter, było wystarczająco duże, żeby zmieściły się w nim dwie osoby, ale Draco nie zamierzał dzielić posłania z Harrym. Pocałunek trochę nim wstrząsnął. Coś, co zaczęło się tak niewinnie, wyrwało się spod kontroli.

Nagle zza jego pleców dobiegł cichy szept. Odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z unoszącą się w powietrzu wróżką.

— Dobrze zagrane, piękny — powiedziała z zuchwałym uśmiechem. — Równie bystry, co piękny. Skąd wiedziałeś, że braterskie cmoknięcie nie wystarczy, aby go uratować?

— Nie wiedziałem — przyznał Draco.

Obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się nad czymś, ale po chwili stwierdziła krótko:

— Każdy dar ma cenę. Zastanawiam się, czy starczy ci siły, żeby zapłacić. — Draco potarł skronie. Był zbyt zmęczony na prowadzenie ezoterycznych rozmów z eterycznymi istotami. — Niech cię los pobłogosławi, piękny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znudzisz się światem ludzi, zapraszam do Faerie.

I znikła. Draco wyczarował na podłodze drugi materac i rzucił się na niego zmęczony. Stado centaurów mogło się włamać do domku, ale nie zdołałoby ich obudzić.


	8. Rozdział 7

Dziękuję za komentarze i śledzenie tego tekstu. A jeszcze większe podziękowania wędrują do **Kumy**, która musiała się ze mną przemęczyć ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7<strong>

Kiedy Draco się obudził, na dworze już świtało. Nadal był zmęczony, ale kilka godzin snu wystarczyło, żeby nabrał sił pozwalających podjąć dalszą wędrówkę. Wstał i zebrał ukryte na tyłach chaty drewno i rozpalił ogień w zrujnowanym kominku. Nie mógł iść na polowanie, nie miał też żadnych świeżych produktów, z których mógłby coś przygotować, ale z prawdziwą przyjemnością wypił dwa kubki mocnej, gorącej herbaty. Zjadł też kilka suszonych owoców i ser. Skrzywił się, gdy kłucie w ramieniu przypomniało mu, że zapomniał wczoraj zająć się raną.

Nienawidził marnowania wody, ale musiał odkazić zranienie. Nasączył szmatkę wodą i zaczął przemywać ranę.

Potter jęknął, wiercąc się na łóżku. Podniósł się i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział tylko, mrugając oczami. Dopiero po założeniu okularów obraz stał się wyraźniejszy.

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — przywitał się Draco tonem towarzyskiej konwersacji. Potter spłonął rumieńcem. _Bez wątpienia pamięta, co się wczoraj stało,_ pomyślał Draco. _A przynajmniej ten incydent z całowaniem_. Zmarszczył brwi. Czy Potter naprawdę oddał pocałunek, czy też jego własne wspomnienia zmieniały się pod wpływem czasu?

Harry zsunął nogi z łóżka na podłogę i przeczesał palcami włosy. Draco przełknął, przypominając sobie ich jedwabisty dotyk. Na Merlina, co się z nim działo?

— Herbata jest jeszcze gorąca — powiedział, jakimś cudem utrzymując normalny ton głosu.

Potter wstał z posłania i ukląkł obok Draco, który nalał mu jej do kubka. Popijał, obiema dłońmi obejmując naczynie. Jego policzki nadal były trochę zaróżowione. Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wrócił do pielęgnowania rany.

— Kiedyś mogłem wyleczyć coś takiego — skomentował Potter, wbijając w niego spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Draco przytaknął. — Może spróbuję?

Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Malfoy wiedział, że większość mocy Pottera znikła, a uzdrawianie było trudną dziedziną magii.

— Rób, co chcesz — powiedział cicho.

Potter wyciągnął różdżkę. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i machnął nad rozciętym ramieniem Draco, po którym sączyła się wyciekająca z przemytej rany krew. Przez długi czas nic się nie działo. Właściwie Malfoy na nic nie liczył. Ale wtem poczuł mrowienie, jakby ktoś przyłożył do jego skóry ciepły kompres. Ze zdumieniem obserwował zasklepiającą się ranę.

Harry opadł z sił, opuszczając niżej różdżkę. Zszokowany Malfoy gapił się na niego. Potter uśmiechnął się.

— Zdarzają się dni, kiedy to działa. Najwyraźniej to jeden z nich — skwitował.

Draco przyglądał się ranie, która miała poszarpane i niechlujnie zrośnięte brzegi, ale wyglądała na wyleczoną. Imponujące. Uniósł brew, spoglądając na Pottera. Zielone, rozświetlone szczęściem oczy śmiało napotkały spojrzenie Malfoya, który najchętniej pocałowałby go ponownie. Draco poderwał się z miejsca, poruszony tym nagłym pomysłem.

— Zjedz coś, a potem wyruszamy. Chcę jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego przeklętego lasu wróżek.

Draco szybko założył koszulę. Podczas gdy Harry się posilał, on sam zajął się pakowaniem rzeczy. Niedługo potem przemierzali las, niosąc miotły w rękach.

oOo

Harry podążał za Malfoyem, starając się nie dostrzegać wdzięku, z jakim poruszał się Ślizgon**. **Draco z wrodzoną gracją omijał między drzewami, omijając wystające z ziemi korzenie i rosnące wokół krzaki jeżyn. W porówaniu z nim, Potter czuł się powolny i dość niezdarny.

Draco zwolnił i obejrzał się, sprawdzając, jak Harry daje sobie radę. Coś się między nimi zmieniło. Potterowi trudno było uwierzyć, że jeden głupi pocałunek może spowodować tak głęboką zmianę zachowania. Zdecydowanie tkwiło w tym coś więcej. Malfoy uratował mu życie — ocalił jego duszę. To nie było coś, co można zlekceważyć, choć Draco w odwrotnej sytuacji pewnie tylko wzruszyłby ramionami.

Gdyby tylko udało mu się nie wracać wspomnieniami do pocałunku… Kilkanaście razy prawie miał na końcu języka pytanie, dlaczego według Draco taki pocałunek był konieczny, ale nie chciał słyszeć zbywającej odpowiedzi. Właściwie, co chciałby usłyszeć? Że Malfoy pocałował go, bo tego chciał? Bo nie mógł mu się oprzeć?

Harry przeklinał sam siebie i spróbował skupić się na właściwym celu podróży. Musiał po prostu wydostać się z tego idiotycznego lasu, znaleźć horkruksa i zostawić Malfoya w spokoju.

Draco nieustannie parł do przodu i dopiero gdy minęło już południe, nagle się zatrzymał. Potter wpadł na niego, popychając tak mocno, aż obaj wylądowali na ziemi w nieoczekiwanej plątaninie kończyn. Harry znalazł się na górze, a ich twarze dzieliły cale. Oddechy zmieszały się na chwilę. Potter przyglądał się oczom Draco, zdziwiony ich barwą w tym świetle — były niczym chmury burzowe muśnięte słońcem.

Wargi Malfoya wykrzywił uśmieszek.

— Nie mówię, że nie podoba mi się ta pozycja, Potter, ale powinniśmy kontynuować podróż.

Harry zaczerwienił się i poderwał na równe nogi.

— To ty się zatrzymałeś jako pierwszy — wymamrotał. Cholerny Malfoy. _Nie mówię, że nie podoba mi się ta pozycja. _Godryku!

— Szczera prawda — przyznał Draco, wstając i otrzepując ubranie. Harry wyciągnął rękę i zabrał liść, który przylgnął do jasnych włosów. Malfoy, czując niespodziewany dotyk, zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami i stał tak, dopóki Potter nie wyjął dowodu zbrodni. Draco uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. — Dzięki. Muszę coś wypróbować…

Rzucił krótką komendę, a jego miotła uniosła się w powietrze. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Potter roześmiał się, nagle tak szczęśliwy, że mógłby przytulić z wrażenia Draco.

— Znów możemy latać!

— I jeść — dodał Draco. — Skoro wydostaliśmy się z gaju wróżek, możemy polować.

— Zapomnij — stanowczo zapowiedział Harry. — Nie zjem nic, co pochodzi z lasu! Czy w pobliżu jest jakieś mugolskie miasto? Chcę _prawdziwego_ jedzenia. Umieram z głodu.

— Planujesz wkroczyć do mugolskiego miasta z dwiema miotłami i mieczem? — zapytał Draco z niepewnością w głosie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Zaufaj mi.


	9. Rozdział 8

**Ewo**, motywujesz lepiej niż czekolada. I jak sama zobaczysz, autorka nie zapomniała o przyziemnych sprawach.**  
><strong>

I kolejny raz podziękowania wędrują do **Kumy** za rzetelną betę.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8<strong>

Szybko dotarli do miasteczka. Malfoy, nadal nie przekonany do tego pomysłu, podążał za Harrym, mocno ściskając swoją różdżkę w kieszeni peleryny. Potter zrobił dokładnie tak, jak mu zasugerował Draco — wkroczyli do miasta, zatrzymując się w pierwszym napotkanym pubie.

Barman obrzucił ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Harry zmówił dwa kufle najlepszego piwa i zajął stolik w rogu. Kelnerka, która przyniosła im napoje, była bardziej rozmowna. Zmierzyła ich pełnym aprobaty wzrokiem, zatrzymując się dłużej na Malfoyu.

— Miotły i peleryny, panowie? Z jakiej to okazji? — zainteresowała się uprzejmie.

— Impreza z okazji Odrodzenia Czarodziejskiej Krainy — odpowiedział Harry. — Samochód zepsuł się w drodze.

— Czemu nie zostawiliście w nim mioteł? — zdziwiła się.

— Chyba żartujesz? — prychnął Potter. — Limitowana edycja, ręcznie robione — są nie do zastąpienia!

Roześmiała się.

— Jasna sprawa, rozumiem, nie denerwuj się. Potrzebujecie podwózki do waszego samochodu? — W jej oczach pojawił się sugestywny błysk.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, dzięki. Mamy już załatwiony transport.

Kobieta zapisała ich zamówienia i odeszła. Malfoy uniósł brew, będąc pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Potter sobie poradził z całą sytuacją. Harry rzucił mu ten przecież—ci—mówiłem uśmiechem. Zjedli porządny obiad, popijając zdecydowanie zbyt hojnie, niżby wypadało. Harry świętował wydostanie się z lasu w jednym kawałku, a ponieważ przygotował się do podróży w obu światach: czarodziejskim i mugolskim, bez problemu zapłacił za posiłek. Poruszając się nieco chwiejnie, wyszli z pubu.

Przemierzyli całe miasto, docierając w końcu do ulicy, która wyglądała na rzadko uczęszczaną. Póki istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś ich zauważy, gdy będą lecieć na miotłach, musieli poruszać się na piechotę — a to oznaczało szybki spacer przez przedmieścia.

— Ta barmanka na mnie leciała — odezwał się nagle Draco.

— Myślałem, że nie tykasz mugoli. Skażona krew i takie tam…

— Dla tej jednej mogłem zrobić wyjątek. Była urocza jak diabli. — Draco rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie. — Prawie jak ty, Potter.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem.

— Strasznie zabawne.

Draco roześmiał się.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak łatwo przyprawić cię o rumieńce? — Draco wyciągnął dłoń i pieszczotliwie przesunął kciukiem po policzku Harry'ego.

Potter odepchnął jego rękę, zirytowany.

— Upiłeś się? — zapytał ostro.

— Nie, jestem tylko przyjemnie wstawiony — padła odpowiedź. — Ci mugole robią całkiem niezłe piwo.

Nagle Draco potknął się. Harry zdążył instynktownie wyciągnąć ręce, zanim Malfoy upadł na ziemię. Miotły uderzyły gdzieś obok jego nogi Draco zacisnął dłonie na koszuli Harry'ego, wciąż chwiejąc się niepewnie Potter z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Usta Malfoya musnęły szyję Harry'ego, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się, żeby z rozbawieniem w głosie szepnąć:

— Wiedziałem, że mnie złapiesz.

— Upiłeś się! — krzyknął Harry. Draco uwiesił się na jego szyi, mimo wysiłków Pottera, próbującemu temu zapobiec.

— Nie, nie, nie. Czuję do dobrze. — Malfoy uspokoił się, odsuwając trochę, tak by móc spojrzeć Harry'emu w twarz. — Chcesz, żebym znowu cię pocałował, Potter? — Srebrne oczy błyszczały wesołością, a na ustach czaił się obiecujący grzeszne przyjemności uśmiech. Godryku, ratuj, ale w tym stanie Malfoy był irytująco czarujący.

— Oczywiście — rzucił Harry, mając nadzieję, że sarkazmem odepchnie Draco. — Żyję po to, byś mnie całował.

Wyglądało na to, że Draco wziął go na poważnie. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Potter otworzył szeroko oczy — nie spodziewał się, że Malfoy naprawdę to zrobi. Na szczęście ten pocałunek nie był tak porywający i zapierający dech w piersi jak poprzedni — przypominał bardziej słodką pokusę. Draco nawet zachichotał, przygryzając wargi Harry'ego, po czym objął dłońmi jego twarz, naciskając kciukami na kąciki ust mężczyzny.

— Rozluźnij się, Potter — szepnął przy jego wargach, owiewając je oddechem. — Musisz się nauczyć, jak się bawić.

Draco nawet nie wiedział, jak wielkim wstrząsem dla Harry'ego były te słowa. Potter nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio po prostu się bawił. Skrzywił się, upuszczając miotły, po czym ujął twarz mężczyzny w dłonie. Skoro Malfoy chce się całować, Harry z cholerną przyjemnością spełni jego życzenie.

Przycisnął usta do warg Draco, który tylko na to czekał. Błyskawicznie wplótł dłonie we włosy Pottera, a jego język przystąpił do ataku, sprawiając, że pocałunek w lesie, w porównaniu z tym, przypomniał zaledwie dziecięce przekomarzanki. Rzeczywistość rozmywała się, zostawiając tylko czystą przyjemność krążącą w żyłach. Pierwotna potrzeba przejęła kontrolę; Harry musiał poczuć dotyk tych jedwabistych włosów. Głos rozsądku przywoływał do porządku, ale on miał to gdzieś. Chciał… potrzebował… Merlinie, musiał zwariować. Usta Draco zostawiły parzące, wilgotne ślady pocałunków, gdy jego wargi zsuwały się niżej, aż do obojczyka. Harry zadrżał.

Malfoy ostrożnie wysunął lewą dłoń z włosów Pottera, gdy ten odepchnął go od siebie brutalnie. Harry nie mógł złapać oddechu. Draco obrzucił go słabym uśmiechem.

— Myślę, że jak na jedno popołudnie wystarczy zabawy — rzucił drżącym głosem. Schylił się, żeby podnieść miotłę. Harry, oszołomiony, nadal ciężko dyszał, ale również sięgnął po swoją. Malfoy wystartował żwawym i dopiero po chwili obejrzał się za Harrym. Zatrzymał się, czekając na niego i w międzyczasie przygotowując swoją miotłę do lotu.

— Ej, Potter!

Harry z niechęcią spojrzał w niezgłębione, szare oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z pełną przytomnością. Na ustach Draco igrał szeroki uśmieszek.

— Tak…?

— Malfoyowie nigdy się nie upijają.

Draco zachichotał i wzniósł się nad ziemię. Harry zaniemówił ze zdumienia. Ten drań wszystko zaplanował! Wkurzony Potter dosiadł swojej miotły i ruszył za nim w pogoń.


	10. Rozdział 9

**Kumo**, dziękuję za wspaniałą betę.**  
><strong>

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9<strong>

Złapanie Draco zajęło Potterowi dłuższą chwilę — już Malfoy o to zadbał, przekonany, że Gryfon będzie raczej zirytowany. I miał rację. Draco w końcu zatrzymał się, unosząc w powietrzu. Gdy rzucił spojrzenie za siebie, natknął się na wzburzone oczy Pottera.

Uśmiechnął się z przyjemnością.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zażądał odpowiedzi Harry.

— Zrobiłem „co"? — Draco próbował udawać niewinnego.

— Już ty dobrze wiesz „co"!

— Bo tego chciałem — odpowiedział spokojnie, prawie obojętnie Draco. Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Malfoy czekał na jego reakcję, ale wyglądało na to, że Potterowi zabrakło słów. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. Gdyby wiedział, że tak łatwo speszyć rywala, pocałowałby go lata temu.

— Przed nami Norwich — poinformował, szerokim gestem wskazując widoczne w oddali miasto. — Dokąd teraz?

Harry rozejrzał się po okolicy.

— Na północ — zdecydował wreszcie. — Szukamy wąwozu… będę wiedział, że to ten, gdy go zobaczę.

— Leć na północ, szukaj wąwozów. Wy, Gryfoni, tworzycie doskonałe plany — sarkał Draco.

Harry zignorował go, ruszając we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku. Draco zachichotał i poleciał za nim. Z jakiegoś powodu był w doskonałym nastroju.

Lecieli nisko, ale wyjątkowo ostrożnie, żeby uniknąć mugolskich gapiów. Draco zasugerował, by poczekali do wieczora, ale Potter obawiał się, że w ciemności nie uda mu się znaleźć tego, czego szukał.

Wreszcie, gdy już przelecieli nad sporych rozmiarów pastwiskiem dla owiec i ominęli skraj wzgórza, Potter krzyknął: „Tutaj!". Niczym strzała pomknął w kierunku czegoś, co przypominało zrujnowaną, starą studnię. Gdy zatrzymali się w pobliżu, okazało się, że przeczucia Draco sprawdziły się. Potter zerknął w głąb pogrążonej w ciemności otchłani.

— Cóż takiego znajduje się tam, na dole, że zaryzykowałeś spotkanie z driadami, centaurami, wróżkami, morderczym kanionem… i podróż w moim towarzystwie? — zaciekawił się Draco.

Oczy Harry'ego były poważne, gdy powiedział:

— Coś, co utrzymuje Voldemorta przy życia.

— Myślałem, że umarł.

— Odszedł, ale nie umarł. Jest w podobnym stanie jak wtedy, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. Chcę uniemożliwić mu powrót.

— Racja, ostatnim razem był dość denerwujący — zażartował Draco. Nawet jeśli Harry był trochę szalony, on i tak postanowił poprawić mu nieco humor. — W porządku, a więc teraz musimy wejść do studni… Kolejny wspaniały dzień z życia Gryfona. — Pochylił się nad otchłanią i zaklęciem rozświetlił wnętrze studni.

Kamienie — wszędzie kamienie znikające w ciemności.

— Pójdę pierwszy — zapowiedział Harry. Draco zignorował go i ostrożnie wskoczył do środka, rzucając zaklęcie lewitujące, które umożliwiło mu powolny spadek na dno, a Lumosem rozświetlił ciemność. Studnia była piekielnie głęboka. W końcu Draco wylądował na dnie, zanurzony głęboko w słonawej wodzie.

— Czego mam szukać, Potter? — krzyknął.

— Nie jestem pewien. Jakiegoś przejścia.

— Nie jest pewien — syknął Draco. — Cudownie. — Zaczął naciskać na różne kamienie. Pięć minut później nadal nic nie odkrył, a zimna woda spowodowała jedynie, że przestał czuć własne nogi.

— Nic tu nie ma, Potter! — Kamień runął w dół, o włos mijając głowę Draco, po czym wpadł do wody. Malfoy spojrzał ku górze. — Kurwa mać! Próbujesz mnie zabić?

— Wybacz! Schodzę w dół. Eee… mógłbyś mnie spowolnić?

— Nie, wolę, żebyś zwalił mi się na głowę.

Nagle coś przysłoniło światło i Draco szybko rzucił zaklęcie amortyzujące upadek Harry'ego. Potter wylądował obok Malfoya. Było ciasno i ciemno, dopóki Draco nie rzucił kolejnego _Lumos_.

— Dobra, teraz obaj jesteśmy w studni. Mokrzy i zmarznięci. Jesteś pewien, że nie zaplanowałeś tego, żeby się mnie pozbyć?

Zirytowany Harry zmierzwił włosy, a następnie odezwał się w syczącym, obcym języku. Część muru odsunęła się, zabierając ze sobą wodę. Część muru odsunęła się, ukazując ukryte wcześniej przejście. Odpływająca po ziemi woda spowodowała, że coś zaczęło się ruszać. Draco zbliżył się do trochę, wzmacniając siłę zaklęcia światła.

Wszystko dookoła nich się poruszało.

— Węże — powiedział, starając się ukryć swoje przerażenie. Ściany i podłogę pokrywały węże wszelkich rozmiarów i gatunków.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem. Myślałem, że je lubisz.

— Ale nie aż tyle!

Kobra uniosła łeb i wyszczerzyła do nich kły. Inne gady zaczęły szybko pełzać w ich kierunku, bez wątpienia zdenerwowane wodą, światłem i obecnością ludzi. Draco ukrył się za Potterem.

— Dobra, przyznaję! Okropny ze mnie Ślizgon. Nienawidzę tych paskudnych, łuszczących się, pełzających, trujących obrzydlistw! Na samą myśl o dotykaniu tego czegoś mam dreszcze.

Harry naprawdę się roześmiał, co zirytowało Draco. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment na śmiech. Nie w obliczu stada przerażających gadów z piekła rodem, z ociekającymi trucizną, ostrymi kłami, wlepiających w nich spojrzenie nieruchomych oczu.

Harry zaczął rozmawiać z wężami. Draco kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że Potter to potrafi. Gady zatrzymały się i wyglądało na to, że zamierzają go posłuchać.

— Voldemort je tu umieścił. Rozmnażały się i żerowały na sobie, bo nie mogły uciec. To straszne.

— Straszne — powtórzył Draco, który doprawdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co w tym takiego strasznego — przechowywanie stada jadowitych węży w bezpiecznie ukrytym, podziemnym miejscu

— Dałbyś radę je uwolnić? — zapytał Harry.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Malfoy! — obruszył się Harry.

— Jasna cholera! Zgoda. Ale lepiej niech nie próbują mnie gryźć.

Draco uniósł różdżkę i znalazł magiczne przyciski, które utrzymywały węże w niewidzialnej klatce. Usunięcie zaklęcia było dziecinnie proste. Stos węży wił się i dygotał. Błyskawicznie zaczęły uciekać, wyślizgując się z pomieszczenia przez pęknięcia i dziury. Niektóre z nich pełzły obok nich i Draco, którego napawały wstrętem, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Pottera. Harry zachichotał, ale na szczęście niczego nie skomentował.

Gdy wstrętne gady opuściły pomieszczenie, Potter ruszył do przodu. Z pomieszczenia nie było żadnego wyjścia, ale kilka słów w wężomowie wystarczyło, by jedna ze ścian odsunęła się na bok.

Weszli do dużej jaskini z małym, czarnym basenem po środku. Za nim znajdował się kamienny słup z wyciętą wnęką, w której leżał jakiś dziwny obiekt, przypominający trochę błyszczące, srebrne jajko, większe niż obie pięści Draco.

Malfoy postąpił naprzód, czujnym spojrzeniem obrzucając każdy ciemny kąt. W jaskini unosił się dziwny odór. Wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, żeby uważać.

— Nie ruszaj się, Potter — syknął.

Draco zrobił kolejny krok i instynktownie pochylił się, gdy coś z góry ruszyło w jego kierunku. Pęd wiatru zmierzwił mu włosy, a on przez chwilę czuł dotyk czegoś gładkiego na swoim czole, gdy istota przelatywała nad nim.

Co to, do cholery, było? Skrzydlaty wąż?

To coś zrobiło nagły obrót w powietrzu i zatopiło pazury w jego ramieniu. Krzyknął ze zdziwienia i rzucił na nie Avadą, a ono uwolniło go, odlatując ze skrzeczącym sykiem.

Świetnie, odporny na magię, gigantyczny, latający wąż z pazurami. Żmijoptak — przypomniał sobie nazwę tego stworzenia… Ale przecież one nie były uodpornione na magiczne zaklęcia! A to znaczyło, że Voldemort musiał jakoś je zmienić. Zwykle nie były też jadowite, ale Draco nie miał na co liczyć — to o też na pewno się zmieniło.

Stwór zaatakował ponownie. Draco ostrym, brutalnym zaklęciem posłał je na ścianę Stworzenie wróciło, żeby go dorwać z szybkością błyskawicy. Unik kosztował go rozcięty policzek. Kurwa jego mać, to coś było szybkie! Malfoy obrzucił je serią śmiertelnych zaklęć, które odbiły się od pokrytego łuskami ciała. Jedna z nich prawie uderzyła Pottera, skradającego się przy akwenie, by spróbować dosięgnąć jajo.

— Cholera, Potter! Nie mogłeś poczekać, aż wykończę to coś?

— Nie… nie radzisz sobie za dobrze!

— Dzięki za uznanie! — odkrzyknął Draco, gdy stworzenie popędziło w kierunku Harry'ego. Szybko rzucone zaklęcie wystarczyło, by pazury Żmijoptaka minęły głowę Pottera. O włos. — Jasny gwint, możesz chociaż robić uniki?

— Żaden problem — obiecał Harry, nurkując do przodu. Gdy dotarł do podstawy słupa, zaczął szukać uchwytu. To, że znajdował się tak blisko jaja, najwyraźniej doprowadzało Żmijoptaka do wściekłości, bo kolejny raz rzucił się na niego.

— Cholernie głupi, lekkomyślny Gryfon… — mamrotał Draco, wskakując do wody i atakując gada klątwa za klątwą.

Kły stworzenia ominęły głowę Pottera, który tym razem się pochylił. Zaklęcia Draco rozdrażniły Żmijoptaka, ruszającego w jego kierunku. Leciał zbyt szybko! Pazury rozorały brzuch Malfoya, powalając go. Staw był płytki, sięgał mu zaledwie do kolan, ale głowa Draco poszła pod wodę. Wstrzymał oddech, starając się odpędzić potwora, ale ten nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo. Uniósł go gwałtownie, pazury rozcięły jego ciało.

Draco rzucił kolejne zaklęcie uśmiercające, centralnie w otwartą paszczę Żmijoptaka, gdy ten próbował odgryźć mu kawałek głowy. Czar wstrząsnął stworzeniem — zaczęło spadać. Świat wirował przez chwilę, aż głowa Draco uderzyła o ziemię. Z jego ust wydobył się bolesny świst. Próbował zaczerpnąć oddechu, ale nie mógł nawet krzyknąć, gdy pazury wczepiły się w jego plecy. Chwilę potem kły brutalnie wdarły się w kark Draco, a krew rozprysła się po twarzy.

Zebrał całą swoją siłę, żeby się przeturlać. Szpony rozerwały mu plecy, ale skrzydła zatrzepotały rozpaczliwie. Gdy stworzenie próbowało wznieść się do góry, Draco złapał je za szyję. Wepchnął głęboko w gardziel Żmijoptaka różdżkę i rzucił ostatnią Avadę Kedavrę. Przez chwilę stwór promieniował zielenią, po czym zatoczył się i padł martwy.

Draco osłabł z czystej ulgi, ale zaraz też przyłożył rękę do szyi. Krew ciekła w zastraszającym tempie. Zerknął na Pottera, który podnosił właśnie jajo. Harry również na niego spojrzał.

— Malfoy! Boże, jesteś cały? — wrzasnął.

Draco próbował odpowiedzieć, ale ogarnęła go dziwnie spokojna ciemność. Potter wskoczył do akwenu, rozpryskując wodę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział Malfoy, była przerażoną twarz Harry'ego. _Nawet z taką miną_, pomyślał, _Potter nie wygląda źle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ewo<strong>_, planuję jak najszybciej dokończyć drugi tom, żeby później móc publikować kolejne rozdziały z dwu- lub trzydniową przerwą. Niestety przez okres nieobecności nie mogłam zajmować się fanfikarstwem i teraz muszę to nadrobić, więc na kolejny tom trzeba trochę poczekać - ale już nie ponad pół roku! Nie jest tak źle, tłumaczenie idzie do przodu, szkoda tylko, że nie mogę zamknąć się w pokoju i robić tylko tego ;) Biorąc pod uwagę konieczność dokończenia tłumaczenia i betę, zakładam, że we wrześniu pojawi się drugi tom.

_**Okey888**,_ bardzo mi miło :) Dziękuję za wytwałe czekanie na dokończenie tego tekstu. Ja też bardzo lubię tego Draco, dlatego wzięłam się za tę serię, mimo że należy do jednych z najstarszych tekstów Cheryl. Dziękuję za komentarz.


	11. Rozdział 10

Betowała **Kuma.** Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moje i tylko moje.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10<strong>

Harry był przerażony widokiem Draco i otaczającej go krwi. Pazury potwora przecięły jego brzuch, plecy, ale najgorsza była rana na szyi — okropnie krwawiła. Kiedy Harry własnymi dłońmi próbował zatamować lejącą się z Draco krew, ten stracił przytomność, a jego ręka bezwiednie ześlizgnęła się na posadzkę. Mógłby spróbować wyleczyć ranę przy pomocy swoich mocy, ale czas uciekał — Draco w każdej chwili mógł umrzeć.

Harry spojrzał na jajko, które upadło obok głowy Malfoya. Istniała szansa… maleńka, ale lepsza taka niż żadna. Przyciskając jedną rękę do rany, drugą podniósł różdżkę i dotknął horkruksa. Podczas wojny, metodą prób i błędów, nauczył się najlepszego sposobu na zniszczenie cząstki duszy Voldemorta. Najważniejszą rzeczą było użycie finezji, a nie siły. Dzięki Merlinowi, że Hermionie udało się to odkryć.

Harry użył jednego z tych sprytnych zaklęć, które pozwalało odkryć słabsze punkty w zabezpieczeniach horkruksa. Gdyby nie niebezpieczeństwo grożące Draco, w życiu by się na to nie zdecydował — to było po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne.

_No dalej… gdzie to jest?_

Przy rozdzielaniu tej części duszy Voldemort musiał się spieszyć. Harry nieomal zginął, niszcząc puchar Hufflepuff — przedmiot otaczało wiele ochraniających czarów, a pokonanie strażnika duszy uwięzionej wewnątrz… nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Jajo chroniło kilka zaklęć, wyglądających jednak na dość słabe. Zabezpieczały je przed zniszczeniem — ale nie przed włamaniem do środka!

Gdy Harry dostał się już do centrum jaja, zaczął szukać obciążonych magią miejsc. Przy wyborze obiektu, które miało stać się horkruksem, Voldemort popełnił głupi błąd — nawet, jeśli zostało pokryte srebrem, nadal pozostawało jajem. Łatwo je zniszczy — wystarczy tylko lekko szturchnąć…

Horkruks rozpadł się.

Natychmiast wydobyło się z jego wnętrza wycie, przypominające odgłosy towarzyszące wichurze. Zawodzenie błyskawicznie zmieniło się we wściekły krzyk. Wiatr wirował wokół Harry'ego, zbierając z jaskini kurz, rozpryskując wodę w basenie i tworząc wokół nich trąbę powietrzną. To samo działo się po zniszczeniu innych horkruksów, ale tym razem Harry'ego oszołomiła siła, wdzierająca się do jego ciała. Upadł na Draco, tracąc kontrolę nad rękami. Próbował zapanować nad mrowiącym uczuciem, jakie wypełniło wszystkie jego zmysły. Na chwilę oślepiła go biel, a potem wszystko ucichło.

Harry usiadł, czując się dziwnie _cały_. Pierwszy raz od… no cóż, jak mu się wydawało, od _zawsze_. Czy odzyskał swoje moce? Przycisnął różdżkę do rany Draco, która zaczęła się uzdrawiać. Z ulgą obserwował ładnie zrastającą się skórę. Malfoy nadal płytko oddychał, a znajdująca się pod nim kałuża krwi była alarmująca. Harry zmarszczył czoło w zastanowieniu. Zaklęcie tu nie pomoże, ran było zbyt wiele.

Wziął głęboki oddech i schylił się, aby podnieść Malfoya. Ułożył jego głowę na swoim barku i otoczył ramionami bezwładne ciało Ślizgona. Skoncentrował się, a po chwili rzucił kolejny czar.

Na moment w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło światło. Harry'ego zalał potok wrażeń — dźwięk dzwonów i rześki zapach morskiej bryzy. Moc dudniła w jego żyłach. Światło i ciepło płynęły w nim, przez niego, wszędzie. Skondensował je tak, by móc dzięki nim uzdrowić Draco.

Po jakimś czasie światło przygasło. Harry wrócił do normalności — do otaczających go w jaskini głuchych dźwięków i zapachu śmierci. Olbrzymia moc przycichła, wytłumiona. Potter spojrzał w dół, po czym rozerwał zniszczoną koszulę Malfoya — pod nią znalazł gładkie i pozbawione blizn ciało. Przycisnął do siebie Draco.

Nagle Malfoy warknął w jego pierś:

— Wiem, że mnie pragniesz, Potter, ale to obrzydliwe miejsce. Nie możemy się tu kochać.

Harry, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, roześmiał się głośno. Troszeczkę rozluźnił uścisk, w którym trzymał Draco — wystarczająco, żeby móc spojrzeć na jego przystojną twarz.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — poważnie zapytał Draco.

— W ten sam sposób, w jaki zabiłem Voldemorta, tylko w odwrotnym kierunku — przyznał się.

— Czy tym razem też straciłeś swoją magię?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie, wydaje mi się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Voldemort jest wreszcie martwy.

— Szkoda… raczej podobało mi się… dbanie o ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się niedowierzająco.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Tak. — Draco wyszczerzył się złośliwie. — Wiesz o tym, że ściskasz mnie niezwykle czule?

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale trzymanie Draco wydawało się właściwe. Podniósł dłoń, żeby łagodnie wytrzeć krew z uzdrowionego policzka, po czym odgarnął z czoła doskonałe włosy Malfoya.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć.

Pochylił się i pocałował Draco. Cichy dźwięk zaskoczenia wydostał się z ust Malfoya, ale chwilę później jego ręka znalazła się na karku Harry'ego, pieszcząc go ostrożnie. Potter pogłębił pocałunek, zachwycając się, jak cholernie dobrze Draco smakuje i tym, że całowanie go wydawało się najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, mierząc się zdumionym wzrokiem.

— I co teraz, Potter? — zapytał Draco cicho.

— Najpierw musimy znaleźć jakiejś miejsce wygodniejsze od tej cholernej, wyłożonej kamieniami jaskini — zaproponował Harry, a następnie roześmiał się, zaskoczony. — Czy ty właśnie się _zarumieniłeś_? Ty, Draco Malfoy?

— Oczywiście, że nie! Pytałem o _później_…

Jego słowa wywołały ciepłe, mrowiące uczucie. Harry uśmiechnął się,

— Zastanawiałem się, czy nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem partnera… wspólnika do firmy?

— Masz na myśli… ty i ja? Razem przez cały czas? Dzień i noc? — upewnił się Draco, a w jego głosie brzmiało spore zaskoczenie.

— Tak. Dzień i noc — powtórzył Harry sugestywnie.

Draco zachichotał.

— Mogę z tym żyć. — Podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego, który ją ujął. Malfoy pomógł mu wstać i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. — Rzecz jasna, będziesz musiał nauczyć się słuchać poleceń. To przerażające, jak je ignorujesz.

— Czekaj chwilkę, powiedziałem partnerem, a nie sługą! — zaprotestował Harry.

— Partner, sługa — co za różnica?

— Olbrzymia!

— Może dla Gryfonów.

Ciągle się sprzeczając, opuścili pogrążoną w ciemności komorę.

* * *

><p><em>Koniec tomu pierwszego.<em>


End file.
